Unbelievable
by xoxlouis-vuitton-loverxox
Summary: What happens when 3 ordinary girls meet there celeb crushes when they suddenly start to go to their school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unbelievable**_

**Chapter 1:- The First Day Back**

**_A/N: I don't own anything only the plot, Kirsty and Miami._**

**TOGETHER TOGETHER TOGETHER EVERYONE TOGETHER TOGETHER COME ON LETS HAVE SOME FUN!!**

We're all in this together blasted though Kirsty's pink lg chocolate phone.

"OH MY GOD can't I ever get any sleep!" Kirsty shouted rolling back over with a pillow over her head to try and block out the noise of her phone.

**HERE AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR CELEBRATION WE—**

"Hello! You better have a good reason for calling me this early," Kirsty said as she answered her phone.

"Hiya, and I have got a reason remember it is Monday morning it's the first day back at school today" Miami replied very brave.

"Oh crap I so forgot what time is it?"

"It's 6 am"

"Oh god I better go shower and everything do you want me to pick you up?"

"Ermmm, yes please."

"Okay see you in a bit Miami oh and thanks for waking me up."Kirsty laughed through the phone.

"It's ok I thought I would because I knew you wouldn't be up" Miami laughed back at her best friends forgetfulness.

"Bye"

"Bye"

After they both hung up Kirsty ran to the shower and had had a quick shower and washed her long brown hair. Kirsty walked out of the shower and to her hair straighteners and turned them on as hot as they would go. She went to her massive closet and picked out her clothes. She picked a famous stars and straps top, rock and republic jeans and some Chanel pumps. She blow-dried her hair quickly and they straightened it till it was stick-straight. She then put on foundation, light blue eye shadow and eyeliner, then some pink lip-gloss. She grabbed her YSL purse, and her wallet, phone, make-up, a pen, chewing gum and her comb in her purse. She looked at the clock it was 7.30am she walked down the stairs.

"Hiya mom,"

"Hiya Hun how are you?"

"Fine thanks mom I'm going to now because I have to pick up Miami and then go to starbucks."

"Okay, do you have enough money?"

"Yeah I should do."

"Bye mom love you"

"Bye love you to"

She walked out of the house collecting her car keys on the way and got into her sliver Mercedes. She started up the car and put on the radio. She drove all the way to Miami's house while singing to loads of songs.

"Hiya Miami"

"Hi Kirsty have we got time to go to starbucks?"

"Ermmm yeah even if we didn't I would make time"

They both laughed and drove to starbucks.

_**AT STARBUCKS**_

"Hello and welcome to starbucks what can I get you today," The Cashier asked.

"Ermmm, can I get a tall caramel frapacino sp? please and a chocolate muffin please," Kirsty asked the cashier.

"And can I have the same please" Miami ordered.

"Yes sure that will be $10.50 please"

"There you go," Kirsty said as she handed him the right money.

"There is your order enjoy"

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

They drove to school and parked in the student's parking space. They got out and started to walk into school with their drinks and food when…..

**_R&R Please. Also Please Tell Me To Either Continue Or Not To._**

**_A/N: The outfits will be in my profile._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :- New Students.**

… They saw a massive group of screaming girls; they looked at each other then back at the screaming girls.

"Why the hell are all those girls screaming like crazy?" Miami asked Kirsty.

"I dunno do I. I'm not a walking talking encyclopedia," Kirsty said.

"Well you are pretty close to being one of them,"

"Yeah true," They both laughed, "Lets go see why they are all screaming."

Kirsty and Miami walked over to the group of girls only to find their third member of their group, Paige.

"Hiya Paige, what's all this about?" Kirsty asked referring to all the girls.

"OH MY GOD, you don't know do you?" Paige exclaimed.

"Ermmm…. NO!!!" Kirsty and Miami shouted in unison.

"Well only the three hottest guys ever have transferred to our school!"

"Who are they?" Miami asked.

"You can be so dumb at times Miami and you can to Kirsty, these guys are Zac, Corbin and Lucas."

"No way not hottie Lucas Grabelle," Miami screamed

"Yeah and the sexy Zac Efron," Paige said.

"Ermmm you are also forgetting that hot Corbin Bleu," Kirsty shouted.

Just then the bell for homeroom rang and Paige, Kirsty and Miami all ran to their homeroom. The best thing was that they had every single class together. As they got to homeroom they sat in their normal seats. Kirsty at the front, Miami behind her and Paige at the back behind both of them.

"Welcome back students," Mr. White said very cheerfully.

"Good morning Sir," The four meanest and most popular girls, Jemma, Lauren, Naomi and Natalie all said in unison.

"Okay students, we have three new students today who transferred." Just after he had said that Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabelle all walked into our homeroom. "I would all like you to be nice to all three lads and make them feel welcome. Okay so where to put you three? Oh I know Corbin if you sit with Kirsty at the front."

"Hiya, I'm Corbin," he said as he out stretched his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kirsty," she said as coolly as possible as she shock his hand. All of the popular's mouths dropped. Paige and Miami looked at each other and giggled.

"Is there something funny Paige?" Mr. White asked.

"No, sir nothing at all," Paige said with her perfect smile still trying not to laugh but started to make Zac and Lucas laugh along the way.

"What about you Miami,"

"Again nothing sir,"

"Okay Zac, Lucas take a seat next to one of the gigging girls."

We laughed even harder. Lucas and Zac had a quick talk about who they would be sitting next to.

**Lucas and Zac's Talk.**

"So who do you want to sit next to?" Lucas asked Zac.

"Can I sit next to the brunette I think her name is Paige the one at the back. Cause she is hot." Zac answered.

"Yeah you can cause I want to sit next to her blonde friend Miami she is the hot one."

Lucas walked up and sat next to Miami she went as red as a tomato but then they instantly started to talk and looked like the perfect couple. Zac then went and sat next to Paige.

"Hiya, I'm Paige,"

"Hiya I'm Zac," After he said that he kissed her on the cheek, she then blushed.

"So what lessons have you got?" Paige asked.

"I seriously don't know," he said as he passed her his timetable. She started to look through it and then she remembered hers.

"No freaking way!"

"What?"

"You have all the same lessons as me, Miami and Kirsty,"

"Cool, so I guess I will be seeing more of you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing" _Why did I just ask that she thought_

"Oh it is definitely a good thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbelievable**

**Chapter 3 :- First Period.**

The bell rang for first period. Everyone grabbed their things and started to go out of the class.

"Kirsty wait!" Corbin shouted.

"Yeah,"

"I know this might sound stupid, but Zac says that him and Paige have the same timetable and me and lucas have the same as him and-"

"No offence but can you please get to the point."

"I was wondering if you could show us to our lessons."

"Yeah, sure"

All six of them walked into Biology. Paige, Kirsty and Miami were always sat across the room from each other because of there constant talking and giggling but they would I.M. each other anyway. Zac and Corbin got sat either side of Miami with Lucas next to Corbin.

"Hey Kirsty?" Zac said

"Yeah"

"What are yours, Paige's and Miami's screen-names"

Kirsty gave Zac and the other lads hers, Paige's and Miami's screen names and she got the lads too.

Paige signed on and saw a Instant Message pop-up from Kirsty and Miami in the same conversation.

"Okay students, today I'm gonna let you have fun but only today because I have a lot of work to do so be quite," Mrs Willis said and everyone cheered.

(I.M. convastations now not real screen names just mine and ma mates nicknames that we write everywhere.)

The Girls

XoX-Kirsty-XoX: Hey guys. I just gave the lads our screen names.

3-PaigiePoo- 3: Oh okay, Miami and Kirsty you can so totally tell Corbin and Lucas like you.

M-I-A-M-I: No you can so tell zac likes you he so keeps stareing at you.

3-PaigiePoo- 3: Yh w/e

XoX-Kirsty-XoX: No seriously he does bt stop tlkin bout it now cuz he keeps stareing at this convo lol.

3-PaigiePoo- 3: OMG! I just got a I.M frm Zac.

M-I-A-M-I: OMFG! I gt 1 off Licas.

XoX-Kirsty-XoX: OG I got 1 off Corbin.

ZacAttack: Hiya, this is paige right?

3-PaigiePoo- 3 Yh it is bet ya glad it aint a scary fan.lol

ZacAttack: Yh I am lol oh and WTF is paigiepoo.lol

3-PaigiePoo- 3: PaigiePoo is ma nickname along w/ Mimi

ZacAttack: Oh ok.lol.:-)

3-PaigiePoo- 3: I'm gonna go now go I can finish a bit of hw.lol. bye c ya in a bit xxxx

ZacAttack: Yh Bye xxx

LucasDaMan: Hiya Miami

M-I-A-M-I: Hi lucas

LucasDaMan: ow r u?

M-I-A-M-I: fine fanx yooh??

LucasDaMan: same.

Corbinator: Hiya Kirsty

XoX-Kirsty-XoX: Hi Corbin

Corbinator: wuu2?

XoX-Kirsty-XoX: nm u?

Corbinator: same lol

XoX-Kirsty-XoX: do u mind if I add some ppl?

Corbinator: no not at all

_ 3-PaigiePoo- 3 has been added to the convostation._

_M-I-A-M-I has been added to the convostation._

_ZacAttack has been added to the convostation_

_LucasDaMan has been added to the convostation_

3-PaigiePoo- 3: Hiya everyone :P

XoX-Kirsty-XoX: y r u so happy?

3-PaigiePoo- 3: no reason

ZacAttack: We will find out.lol

LucasDaMan: we r ur worst nightmare.lol

M-I-A-M-I: we shud sign off be4 the bell goes

_Corbinator has signed off _

_M-I-A-M-I has signed off_

_LucasDaMan has signed off_

_XoX-Kirsty-XoX has signed off_

_ZacAttack has signed off_

_ 3-PaigiePoo- 3 has signed off_

The rest of the day went well. It was finally time to go home. All Six of them walked outside into the boiling hot sin.

"Hey girls," Lucas said

"Yeah," they all said in unison

"why do you always do that?" lucas said

"we don't know they." They said in unison again

"okay, do you want to come bowling with us tonight. A little girl .v. boy," Zac asked

"Yeah, Okay," Paige said

"What time?" Miami asked

"around 7ish," Corbin said

"We'll see you there then," Kirsty said.

The girls started to walk away.

"Paige wait!" Zac shouted

Paige stopped and turned around to see Zac walking up to her

"yeah Zac"

"Tonight after we go bowling can I take you some where?"

"Yeah okay, bye"

"bye" Zac said as he kissed her cheek

Paige then walked back to the girls with a massive smile stuck on her face.

"I wonder what that was about" Miami asked Kirsty

"I don't know but we will find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:- The Mall and Bowling.**

Miami, Kirsty and Paige all got into Kirsty's car and drove to the mall. They all got out of the car and walked into the Louis Vuitton shop.

"Look at this bag!" Paige exclaimed.

"That bag is so nice but we need clothes to go bowling in," Miami said.

"Yeah, true but we could just buy a bag each then buy our clothes," Kirsty whispered.

"Oh yeah lets do that," Miami laughed.

All three of them bought a different Louis Vuitton bag, Kirsty got a white monogram multicolore speedy 30, Miami got a pomme d'amour (red) monogram vernis Roxbury drive and Paige got a brown monogram canvas Manhattan Gm. They all then walked into Abercrombie and Fitch. After trying on nearly all of the shop, literary, Paige decided on a pink tank top and dark denim shorts. Miami decided on a green t-shirt and some skinny destroyed jeans. Kirsty then decided on a black and white striped top and a heavily destroyed denim skirt. They all paid for their clothes and went into Shelly's, while in there, Paige brought some red wedges, Miami got some green wedges and Kirsty got some black wedges. They paid for their shoes and got back into Kirsty's car and drove to her house. They all put their clothes on and put their wallets, phones and lip gloss in their purses ready for tonight. Miami straightened her hair, Paige curled her hair and Kirsty left her hair straight but put a couple of curls in it. They all did their make-up natural and looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Oh god we all look so hott!" Miami screamed

"I know," Paige said, they all laughed.

"Oh, Paige why were you smiling today after you and Zac talked?" Kirsty asked.

Paige smiled and simply said, "Nothing, it doesn't matter,"

"Oh, whatever, we better go and we will find out why you were smiling."

They all then got into Kirsty's car and started to drive to the bowling ally singing to fergie's glamorous.

"If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home, You say: If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home, G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, We flyin' first class, Up in the sky, Poppin' champagne " Kirsty Sung.

"Livin' my life, In the fast lane, And I wont change, By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy, The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous, By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy, The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous, By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy," Miami Sung.

"Wear them gold and diamonds rings, All them things don't mean a thing, Chaperons and limousines, Shopping for expensive things, I be on the movie screens, Magazines and boogie scenes, I'm not clean, I'm not pristine, I'm no queen, I'm no machine, I still go to Taco Bell, Drive through, raw as hell, I don't care, I'm still real, No matter how many records I sell, After the show or after the Grammies, I like to go cool out with the family, Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang," Paige sung. They all laughed at each other as they parked up. They walked in and realized it was glow-bowl night, when the lights are low and the music is high. At first they couldn't see the lads until they looked by the arcades and saw Zac and Corbin racing each other on a driving game. They walked up to the guys.

"Hiya Lucas," the girls said in unison

"Hiya girls,"

"Who's winning?" Paige asked.

"Zac is and Corbin won't go down with out a fight."

"Oh yeah who won" Zac shouted.

Paige then put here hands over Zac's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Could that be some beautiful girl who I met today," Paige blushed

"Well it is a girl you met today but she ain't beautiful,"

Zac turned around and kissed Paige on the cheek.

"Oh My God, Paige, come on we have got to go on the dance machine so I can beat you," Miami laughed

"Ermmm, I will go on it with you Miami but you are so goin' down,"

"Oh, it's on"

"Oh it is so on"

"OH GOD" Kirsty groaned.

"What's all that about?" Corbin asked as he watched the two girls run over to the dance machine.

"Well they ALWAYS challenge each other to see who is the best." Kirsty said.

"Well, who mostly wins?" Zac asked.

"It depends on what song they have but mostly Paige,"

"Oh ok"

Paige and Miami put some money in to it .They let the bar scroll down and picked a random song it was 5,6,7,8 by Steps. They danced the best they could to it with Zac cheering for Paige and Lucas cheering for Miami.

"Oh yeah! I won!" Paige screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh, how could I have lost," Miami said.

All six of them got in the queue to pay for their lane. They finally got to the front.

"How many for a lane?" The woman asked

"6 please," Paige said.

"Okay that will be $30 please."

"Okay so that is $5 each," Paige said turning to the rest of the group.

Paige and Zac got out their wallets.

"What are you doing?" Zac asked.

"Getting out $5," Paige said in a 'duh' tone.

"Ermmm, No your not I'm paying for you,"

"No your not I can pay for myself."

"Well I don't care as he gave the woman a $10 note.

"Zac!" Paige whined

Zac just laughed and put his arm around her. She then automatically put her head into his chest and watched the others have the same play-argument that she and Zac had just had. They all got their bowling shoes and put them on.

"I look like a dork," Paige whined

"Yeah you do but you look like a cute dork," Zac said whispering the last part. Paige then smiled at Zac. They all played and the girls ended up winning.

"Come on we better go," Kirsty said.

"Do you have to?" Corbin whined.

"Yeah, we do," Miami said.

"But please stay," Lucas said

"We have to go sorry, Come on Paige, Kirsty we're going," Miami shouted.

"Oh, ok bye Lucas, Zac, Corbin," Kirsty said giving them all a hug and Corbin a kiss and so did Miami but instead of giving Corbin a kiss she gave Lucas one.

"Well, Paige is staying with me for a bit I'm gonna take her somewhere," Zac said as he and Paige smiled at each other.

"OH MY GOD Paige you slut," Miami gasped.

"WHAT!" Paige shouted

"Oh sorry I got the wrong end of the stick," Miami said.

"You think! I've never done that before and I wouldn't do that after I have known the person for not even a day."

"Yeah, true sorry."

"It's ok so I will see you all tomorrow then," Paige said as she hugged Lucas, Corbin, Miami and Kirsty as they left.

"Okay so do you mind if I take you somewhere," Zac asked

"Yeah sure where are we going," Paige asked.

"I can't tell you,"

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise,"

"Oh okay"

They walked out to Zac's car hand in hand and got in and started to drive up to the Hollywood hills.

**WITH LUCAS AND CORBIN**

"I wonder if he will take her up to the hills." Lucas said

"I think he is because he is gonna ask her,"

"OH god seriously,"

"Yeah so how are things with you and Miami?"

"Fine absolutely perfect what about you and Kirsty,"

"The same,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbelievable**

**Chapter 5:- Zac's Surprise**

As Zac and Paige drove up several dirt tracks, Paige started to get worried.

"Ermmm, Zac where are you taking me?" Paige asked.

"I can't tell you, like I said before it's a surprise,"

"Pleeassee,"

"No"

"Oh, ok," Paige said while fake pouting.

"Ok, that is the most cutest face I have ever seen," Zac said as she giggled.

"Can, I put the radio on?"

"Yeah sure babe"

"Did you just call me babe?" she said while smiling.

"Ermmm, yeah I did didn't I," Zac said while scratching the back of his neck," Sorry."

"No, its ok," she giggled

"Ok up next is the wonderful Vanessa Hudgens with her brand new single, Say Ok," The radio presenter said.

Forgetting that Zac was in the car Paige started to sing," You are fine you are sweet, But I'm still a bit naïve with my heart, When your close I don't breath, I can't find the words to speak, I feel sparks, But I don't wanna be into you, If you're not looking for true love… Oh oh, No I don't wanna start seeing you, If I can't be your only one, So tell me, When it's not alright, When it's not ok, Will you try to make me feel better, Will you say alright, Will you say ok, Will you stick with me through whatever, Or runaway, Say ok,"

Zac then fake coughed to get her attention. Paige stopped singing and turned bright red. Zac stopped the car and turned off the radio.

"Ok, first of all don't be embarrassed about singing because you have an amazing voice and secondly we are at the place, I wanted to take you."

"Oh, ok, and thank you nobody has ever told me or said anything that sweet to me before."

Paige and Zac got out of the car and Zac took her to a little summer house. He led her upstairs and out to the balcony. Zac sat down and pulled Paige down onto his lap, and put his arms around her waist.

"Wow, this view is amazing," Paige said.

"Yeah, there should be some fireworks soon 'cause it's a friends of my brothers birthday,"

"Cool,"

"So, Paige I was wondering if I could ask you something,"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Ok, so, I know I have only known you for what nearly a day, but I feel like, I have known you forever so I was just wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I would love to,"

"Ok, that good because now I can do this," And with saying that Zac kissed Paige, at first she was shocked then she started to kiss back, after a while it started to turn into a make-out session. They stopped making-out as the fireworks started to go off. They sat there in silence watching the fireworks, after a couple of minutes Paige fell asleep. Zac smiled to himself at how cute she looked when she was awake and when she was asleep. After the fireworks had stopped Zac started to wake Paige up.

"Baby, wake up."

"Huh,"

"Come on wake up it is getting late,"

"Huh, ok,"

"Come here I will carry you to the car because you look so tired,"

"No, I am too heavy,"

"No, your not" At that moment he picked her up bridal style and carried her back down to his car. He put her down and opened the door for her and helped her in. After she put her seatbelt on and Zac had started driving, she started to yawn again.

"Ok, Hun, before you fall asleep where do I go for your house?" Zac asked.

"Ermmm…. Go to the main road where the mall is and drive to the end of it then turn left and go down to the biggest white house there," Paige said laughing at the last part. They stopped outside of Paige's house.

"Wow, you have a huge house," Zac said.

"Oh, shut up, do you wanna come in for a drink or something?"

"No, it's ok, cause you're tired,"

"You can come in if you want,"

"I don't mind it's up to you,"

"Well it depends if my little sister is up," Paige got out of the car while she did, Zac could see the top of her booty shorts so he took his change and grabbed the top and let it ping back against her bare skin.

"Oww, that hurt," she whined rubbing the bottom of her back as Zac just laughed. Paige walked up to her door and put the key in and it wouldn't open. She groaned and walked back to the car.

"You can't come in, sorry Hun, but I gotta call my sister to open the door because she has put the indoor lock on,"

"Oh, ok baby," he kissed her lightly but Paige deepened it. When they both pulled away they burst out laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zac,"

"Okay baby, do you want me to pick you up,"

"No, its ok," They kissed again and Paige went and sat on the doorstep as Zac drove away she got out her phone and dialed her sister, Lena's, number.

"Hello?" Lena asked groggily

"Hiya, Lens can you come and open me the door,"

"Oh sorry,"

"It's ok"

"Bye"

Lena came downstairs dressed in her favorite red pajama's and opened the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Bowling"

"With who?"

"The girls and what are you the police!"

"No, I was only wondering,"

"Well, don't"

Then Paige and Lena went upstairs and into their rooms. As soon as Paige got into her room she took off her make-up and put her pink playboy pajama's on. She climbed into her massive king size bed, set her alarm and went straight to sleep thinking and smiling about what had happened today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:- The Next Day**

The next day, Paige was woken up by her alarm clock as usual. She groaned and switched it off. Still half-asleep, Paige walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower to wake herself up. She got out of the shower, brushed her teeth, blow-dried her hair and put it in a messy ponytail. She did her make-up and walked to her closet. She opened the door and walked in and started to look around at what to wear.

"Hmmm, what shall I wear?" Paige asked herself. She finally decided on a denim mini, her black Capri footless tights, her pink print top with originate never intimate in black on the front with her new black wedges. Have I got gym? She thought. She got her mobile and rang Miami.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Miami, its Paige,"

"Oh, hi what's up?"

"I was just wondering if we had gym today"

"Yeah we have"

"Oh thanks"

"It's okay, see you in a bit."

"Yeah see ya"

She quickly dropped her phone in her purse along with a hairbrush, make-up, wallet and her school stuff. She grabbed her pink gym bag and put her white and green k-Swiss trainers, her white sports bra and her green juicy tracksuit in there and grabbed her purse and went downstairs. At the breakfast bar was her sister, Lena, eating some cereal and her mom eating a bagel.

"Morning Mom, Lena,"

"Morning darling"

"Morning Paige,"

"Oh, Paige can you do your sisters hair for me please and take her to school and pick her up? Thanks bye."

"Yeah mom, bye"

Paige tied her 13 year-old sister's hair into two low ponytails and grabbed a mouthful of her cereal.

"Hey, get your own," Lena whined.

"Oh, shut up, come on"

With that Paige and Lena jumped into Paige's black range rover and drove to school, Paige stopped outside of Lena's school.

"See you later on; I will pick you up,"

"Ok bye, love ya"

"Love you too"

With seeing Lena walk into school she drove off to her school. She quickly parked up grabbed her stuff and ran to homeroom; she got there just before the bell rung.

"Where were you?" Miami asked

"I had to take Lena to school,"

"Oh," Kirsty said

"Where are Zac, Corbin and Lucas?" Paige asked

"No Idea,"

The bell rung signalling the end of homeroom, all three of them started to walk to gym class. They got there and got changed and walked to the gym. In there stood the rest of the girls and all the boys including Zac, Corbin and Lucas. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over to the rest of the girls. Damn Paige looks hott!! He thought.

"Ok everyone, since coach Kelly has phoned in sick and there is no-one else who can teach the girls, we will all have to join up," Coach Kelly said," So everybody out on the field and run 5 laps now. Go!!!"

Paige, Kirsty, Miami and some of the other girls took off their tracksuit tops. All the boys' jaws dropped.

"Boys get running and stop perving on the lovely ladies!" shouted coach James," Sorry Girls"

"It's ok, coach" Miami said.

All the girls started to run while having the boys either stares at their ass or their boobs

"Damn, the girls look fine," Steve said to the other guys including Zac, Corbin and Lucas.

"Yeah, especially Paige, I'd love to tap that," Jay said as the guys laughed. Lucas could see Zac getting angry.

"Dude, just chill," Lucas whispered to Zac.

"Well, Jay, maybe you could tap that," the football captain, Justin said.

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well, can't you remember last summer?" Justin said.

"No, why?" Jay asked

"Her and her ex hooked up when he was going out with Caitlen, she's a slut and soo easy," Just said. Zac was about to punch him when the girls ran up and started to pass them. The boys stopped running and started to walk so did, Paige, Miami and Kirsty. Paige ran up behind Zac and slapped his ass.

"Hiya, sexy," Paige said.

"Hi baby," Zac said as he kissed her and put an arm around her waist.

"How come you weren't in homeroom?"

"We had a photo shoot,"

"Oh, ok"

"Why?"

"Because I missed you and I was lonely," she said smiling.

"Awww, gorgeous, I missed you too,"

After gym they all got changed and went to their lockers, what were all next to each other. They put their stuff they didn't need in the lockers and got the stuff they needed out.

"Ermmm, Paige, can I talk to you for a sec?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Ermm, when we were running, that guy Justin, said something bout you hooking up with your ex when he was dating someone called caitlen…"

"And then he called me a slut and said I was easy didn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hunny, that happened and I didn't know he was dating Caitlen and then people spread rumours bout me sleeping around with people, but I swear it isn't true," she said with tears flowing freely now.

"Baby, it's ok, I wouldn't have thought you would do that anyway," he said wiping her tears away.

"Thanks you," she said smiling.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah"

"But promise you won't freak out"

"I promise"

He bent down and whispered "I love you," in her ear.

"Really?" she said starting to cry again.

"Yeah, I do,"

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too,"

They both kissed and walked to lunch. They walked into the cafeteria and Zac went and got into the queue for some food and Paige went and sat at their normal table.

"Hiya Paige" Corbin said

"Hi guys,"

"Where's Zac?" Lucas asked.

"Getting himself food,"

"Aren't you eating?" Miami asked.

"No, I feel sick," They all nodded and carried on eating. Zac walked over to the table and sat down with his food next to Paige.

"Hiya, people,"

"Hi, Zac" they all said.

"Why aren't you eating?" he said turning to face Paige.

"I don't feel well,"

"Awww baby" he said and hugged her.

Just then Paige got a text; she pulled her phone out and read it.

_Guess, hu is cumin bk 2 cali, lena xxx_

_Hu?, luv Paige xxx_

_Ur luvly x-bf- SETH. Luv ya_

By reading that name Paige went as white as a ghost and said "Oh My God"

"Baby, what's up? Are you ok?" Zac said sounding very concerned.

"Paige, what's up?" Kirsty asked.

"Kirsty, Miami, that was Lena guess who text her to tell her that his big brother is coming back,"

"Who?" Kirsty and Miami said in unison

"Seth's little brother, SETH IS COMING BACK," The girl's jaws dropped and went silent.

"Who is Seth?" Lucas asked.

"Just a boy, we gotta go, bye." Miami said as Paige kissed Zac on the cheek and ran outside with Miami and Kirsty.

"I wonder who he is?" Corbin asked.

"Dunno." Zac said and all the lads went back to eating their food.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Oh my god, are you sure she ain't joking?" Miami asked.

"I know she ain't she knows to joke about that," Paige said.

"True," Kirsty said.

"I'm just going to go home. I feel sick anyway," Paige said.

"Ok, see ya," Miami and Kirsty said.

"Can you tell Zac that I have gone home?"

"Ok"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paige ran to her locker as quick as she could and grabbed all her stuff out of there and ran to the office.

"Hello Mrs Gregs,"

"Oh Hello Paige whats up,"

"I was wondering if i could go home please because i feel really ill,"

"Oh course honey bye,"

"Bye"

She ran to her car and started to drive home with tears flowly freeing down her face for the second time today.

With the Girls.

Miami and Kirsty walked back into the cafeteria to find the lads stuffing their faces.

"What a surprise they are stuffing their faces." Kirsty said to Miami.

They sat down next to their boyfriends.

"ermmm, where is Paige?" Zac asked

"She went home she didn't feel very well and with the text she got made her even worse," Miami explained.

"Oh I'll go see her in a bit after school."

"Oh Kirsty I heard that Seth is coming back how did Paige take that," Dee said laughing with the rest of her clones.

"One thing it has nothing to do with you, and a second thing you better get out of my face i will seriously kill you this time," Kirsty said standing up right in front of dee's face.

"You know what Kirsty you want a fight you got one tomorrow outside school first thing, got it." Dee said

"Oh i got it and you know what,"

"what?"

"You better have a ambulance ready for you and your lil mates,"

"Why what would happen to us its you against us four,"

"Actually its you four again me,Miami and Paige so you better have an ambulance because Paige and us have always wanted a reason to break a couple of your bones. Now bye" Kirsty said with a smile ans sat down. Kirsty and Miami smiled at each other while the lads all sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"Whats up lads," Miami asked

"Nothing" Lucas said.

With Paige

Paige got home and opened the door and went inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Paige screamed.

"Hiya Paige miss me?"


End file.
